A Wandering Spirit
by Ayya Fullbuster
Summary: Lucy is a wandering spirit who seek for help. Gray is a boy who has the ability to see spirits. What would happen if they both meet each other? Can Gray help Lucy? And how it would be if Lucy begin to fall in love with Gray? Spirit-human love story. Definitely GRALU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A WANDERING SPIRIT**

**Summary : **Lucy is a wandering spirit who seek for help. Gray is a boy who has the ability to see spirits. What would happen if they both meet each other? Can Gray help Lucy? And how it would be if Lucy begin to fall in love with Gray?

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sunny day in Magnolia, but not as bright as the boy who was walking back toward his residence. Gray Fullbuster – a seventeen year old boy who attends Magnolia High and currently in second grade now. His handsome face showed no expression or interest in it. He walked bored while cursing Natsu – his bestfriend and mortal enemy since childhood – in the heart for disturbing his peaceful sleep in class.

It has been almost four days – yes '4 days', can you imagine that? – Gray could not sleep well. Whether it's because lately a lot of ghost haunts him – on the streets, at his grandmother's house, his friend's house – who made him dizzy with a sudden greeting either directly or indirectly from them – or a whinnig for help from a spirit (she didn't want to call herself a ghost) who now lives in his house. Actually, the spirits followed him and forced him to take her as his.

He still remembered the incident four days ago that changed his life as a normal high school student. The Fullbuster family has the abbility that passed down from generation to generation to see something that ordinary people can't look in their naked eyes. Then they used these skills to help these souls seek solace with pray.

As the youngest child, Gray just got this ability four days ago to be exact, where the whole familiy came to celebrate the happy news. These means that Gray could see Paul now, his supposed guardians since childhood which he thought only his mother's imaginary alone. Paul was a middle-aged man who was very patient with the Fullbuster's 'active' kids and loves to rubbed Gray's head whenever he was sad.

His grandmother once said that with this new ability he would discover some interesting things that he did not find in his short life before. Gray wanted to believe her. But what he got was a heavy burden from a strange spirit girl that forced him to search for her body. And the girl kept whinning all the time until Gray said yes to her. He hoped that four days ago he didn't go to school so maybe – just masybe – that he will never met the girl who was staying in his house now.

**-Flashback-**

**Gray walked slowly towards school. Today is his scheduled to the class work so he left earlier than usual. Not that he cares, he just didn't want to hear Gildarts famous chatter about 'responsibility'. He sighed because lately there's nothing fun to do.**

**Wake up-go to school-fight with Natsu-slaughtered by Erza-went home-and back again to the beginning. That's his daily schedule, nothing exciting at all.**

**Gray turned right at the end of the block to meet a big road towards Magnolia High. Suddenly, he felt a little shudder and heard someone crying. Looking around he saw no one. Only a few people were walking or running to catch a bus. He didn't look anyone who's crying. Maybe it was just his imagination again.**

'**Hiks. Hiks.' When about to stepped away, Gray heard that voice again. He looked to his right and left, front and back. There, behind him stood a girl around his shoulder high crying while trying to wipe the tears away with the back of her hands.**

'**Hey, are you okay?' Gray was trying to ask the girl.**

'**Hiks. Hiks.' She raised her head and looked intently at Gray's deep blue eyes. She brought herself closely to Gray who tried to step back. 'Can you see me?' asked the girl.**

'**Huh? Of course I can.' Happy with his answer, the girl smiling brightly despite her tears that keep flowing in her cheeks. Gray looked at her and studied her appearance. Blonde hair looks like a mess. Big brown eyes looks puffy from crying. Red cheeks and nose swabs by her palms many times before. She wore a white dress with spagetthi sleeves around her shoulder. It is showing off her big breast inside it.**

**Gray's face reddened as he had never seen any girl other than her sister, Ultear, wearing a very short dress so openly and well above her thigh. The girl didn't even wear a pair of shoes. She was like a child who lost her mother in the street.**

'**Finally, someone can see me. Someone can see me!' cried the girl who leapt in happiness. Gray looked at her as she was losing her mind. 'Of course I can see you. Why can't I? Please stop jumping around. People may think you're mad.'**

**She stops instantly and looked at him closely. 'People can look at me too? I think it's just you.' She said, putting a finger to her lips and looked around. When there is an old man who passes in front of them, she was trying to say hello. 'Good morning, Sir!' But that old man was ignored her and passed them without looking at one of them.**

**Gray watched her in wonder when the girl bowed sullenly. 'I think you're right when you said that people can see me too. Apparently not.' Gray kept silent and watched her face brightened as soon as the tick of time. 'But it doesn't matter anymore. Because you can. Yes, you can! Then you will help me, right?'**

'**W-what do you mean? If you get lost then go to the police station. As much as I want to I can't help you now. I must go to school and I don't want to be late because of a strange girl like you.' Gray attempted to leave the girl and walked off to school when he was frozen instantly. He felt a chill around his body that makes him jump and shiver. He glared at her and saw her holding his hand. However, the girl's hand really can't hold it – more precisely her hand going through his hand.**

'**P-please. You're the only person who could see me now. Please help me. Don't leave me alone.' She was pleading with tears in her eyes again. She saw that Gray kept looking at her hand which is trying to hold him. 'You see, I'm a spirit. And I really need your help.'**

**If anyone says that Gray could see and speak to a ghost two days ago, he would have laughed out loud. But looking at the girl who claimed herself as a spirit right in front of him success enough to make him unable to blink.**

'**Please..'**

**Gray woke up from the shock. 'Look. I really want to help but that means I'll be late for school. And if my mother knew that I skipped out of school, she would cry hysterically which drives me crazy. So I beg you better let me go now.'**

**Altough her hands just can penetrate him but it feels like the grip tightened. 'Please sir. I know you're a very nice person. I don't know how long I have to wait again to meet with someone who can see me.'**

**This girl seems to know his weakness. He can't stand woman's tears. He knew in the end he could not refuse her request. 'Allright. Allright. I don't know what you're going to ask me for help but I'm going to school first. And that is final. If you don't want to wait you can leave me now.'**

**Altough Gray said it harshly but she saw him with a very bright smile in her beautiful face. It looks contrast to her gloomy face before. 'Thank you, sir. I will surely repay you.'**

'**Gray.'**

'**Huh?' She looked puzzled. 'My name is Gray and please don't call me sir. I hate formality.'**

'**Ah,' the girl's face brightened once more. 'Then I'm Lucy.'**

**Gray nodded at the girl's name. 'Well, wait here while I've to go to school. I'll be late and still had to get a lecture from the old man. Remember, wait here. Okay?' Lucy nodded at his command.**

**However, after five steps away Lucy followed him behind. Gray's eyebrows twitched with annoyance. Didn't he already told her to stay? Gray turned around and glared at the girl. He didn't care whether she is a spirit or people who saw him in wonder.**

**'I thought I told you to wait there.' Gray said, pointing at the place where he met Lucy.**

**'I just want to make sure about your safety, Gray.' Lucy answered with a cheerful voice. If there is a time left he is going to argue with her, but he did not want to run late and penalized. He was so not in the mood today.**

**-End of Flashback-**

'Hufft' Gray sighed. Just by thinking about her could make his temper rises, let alone have to deal with her everyday. Now, Lucy lived in his house and help Paul to serve Fullbuster family. Ur and Ultear were very pleased with the presence of Lucy while Lyon will not cease on mocking Gray that always gets extra services – meaning hugs and kisses – anytime from the spirit.

'I'm home.' Gray opened the door and was not surprised by the sudden welcome attack that comes afterwards. It's been four days and he should get used to the cold that attach to his body and cheek now. Paul took his bag and brought it into his room.

'You're late, Gray.. Lyon-nii and Ultear-nee was home fifteen minutes earlier than you. I'm worried. I'm about to search for you, you know that..' said Lucy with her intimate voice. She let go of Gray's body and took his arm instead. Gray just rolled his eyes. Suddenly he felt a blow landed on his poor head.

'What's that for?' Gray shout out to his mother.

'Don't roll your eyes to Lucy. She worried about you, darling,' Ur said firmly. She just returned home from her office. Gray heard Lyon snickered and Ultear trying to hold back her laughter in the middle of chewing her food.

'Ur-san, you're too hard to Gray,' said Lucy as she rubbed his head – a place where Ur landed her hit. Gray felt goosebumps and jumps away. 'Can you stop that?! You know when you touch me it gives me creeps!' yelled Gray, who sat in a chair in front of Ultear. Lucy scowled hearing that but she doesn't want to lose.

She grabbed Gray's shoulder and sank his head to her chest. 'But Gray has been been very good to me. I had to repay you. Right Ur-san, Ultear-nee, Lyon-nii?'

'W-what?! H-hey get off me. I can't breathe in here. Its too cold!' shouted Gray.

The trio – Ur, Ultear and Lyon- blinked their eyes and stared at Lucy and their poor brother/son. Suddenly, Ur was breaking the silence. 'Of course Lucy. Gray is all yours now,' said Ur.

'How can you say that!' cried Gray who managed to break away from Lucy and pointed toward his mother. But no one is listening. Paul come in and bring him a drink.

'Really? Does that mean I can sleep with Gray tonight?' She asked very innocently. Gray spit out his drink. Ultear choked on her food. Lyon gaping in disbelief. And Ur just smiled sweetly at her.

'Of course Lucy. As I said, Gray's all yours,' said Ur, humming merrily regardless a protest from her youngest child.

'Yeay,' Lucy jumped and looked very happy. 'You do not mind if you sleep alone, right nee-chan?' Ultear who was able to control herself again smiled at Lucy. 'Of course Lucy.'

'Paul, do you hear that?' said Lucy.

'Of course Miss Lucy. I'm so happy with you and Gray-sama.' Paul answered and gives her a slight bow.

Gray doesn't believe this. He slammed his glass and stood up. 'I can't believe it. I can't believe you would say something like this!' Gray moved away from the dining room to his room on the second floor. A few minutes later they heard the sound of slamming door above.

Silence once occurred in the dining room. 'A-am I doing something wong? Gray certainly hate me now. What if he doesn't want to help me anymore?' said Lucy who bowed her head and looking at the floor. Ur stood up from her sit and walked over to Lucy. She hugged her. For a moment she felt herself shiver on contact. Maybe this is what Gray felt all the time.

'You're not wrong, dear. Gray only new in this terms of seeing spirits and making contact with them. Just four days ago he saw something he couldn't see before. Give him time and he'll be fine.' Ur is trying to calm an upset Lucy.

'Don't worry Lucy. I know Gray. He will not hate you because of this. Moreover, he had promised you, right?' said Lyon tried to help his mother entertaining Lucy. Ultear nodded her head at her brother's statement.

'You know miss Lucy, although Gray-sama sometimes rough, but he's a very good person. He never breaks his promise,' said Paul.

Lucy looked at all of them who smiled at her warmly. 'I know that. It's just that I wanted to return the favor. I don't know what to do in order to get close to him,' answered Lucy in a sob.

'Don't give up Lucy. Don't give up just because of one bluff from him. I will not let you,' said Ultear firmly as she pointed her fork to Lucy. The spirit looked at her in surprise. 'Don't worry. You're going to sleep with him tonight,' added Ultear which makes Lucy's beautiful face back as happy as before. She nodded vigorously and wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Thank you, minna.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n : In addition if you're confused. Paul and Lucy can do and hold anything like human but the way they do it just looks like transparent. So when Paul brought the glass to Gray, it was like a floating glass and run by itself. Just like Lucy do when she hugged or touched Gray. She always left a chill mark around his body. Humans can only feel, but can't grasp them. I know you're confused but I'll explain it in the future chapter maybe.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story and please click the review button if you pleased.**

**- Ayya Fullbuster -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wandering Spirit**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gray came into his room and slammed the door. Since he gained the ability to see spirits, he felt his life wasn't as peaceful as usual. It felt different now – and the difference was really not good for Gray. Moreover, he should bring these ability for his entire life and passed it down to his descendants later.

He wondered how Lyon and Ultear can adapt so quickly with this ability. Lyon and Ultear got this vision simultaneously. Lyon was ten and Ultear was twelve back then. Considered by his family, Gray hadn't inherited this special power until four days ago. That is why all of the Fullbuster family member very delighted with this situation.

Gray went to his closet and changed his uniform into a plain shirt when he is feeling cold over his entire bedroom. He sighed in annoyance. Can't he live in peace even just for five minutes? Apparently not.

'What do you want now, Lucy?' He asked without looking into his intruder.

'How did you know its me?' She asked in surprise. She has tried to eliminate her cold presence and crept into the room but her effort to not get caught was failed in an instant.

'There are only two possibilities if my room turned cold. First, I turned on the air conditioner – which incidentally wasn't switched on. Second, Paul or you come into this room. But Paul always called me first from outside the door before entering here. So all that remains is you," said Gray in length.

"Oh, you're so great Gray." Lucy claps her hand. She looked at him with amazement that made the young man frowned. To be honest, he didn't understand the girl's personality. She was a very strange person. First look cheerful then pout then cry and then laugh again. Her emotion changes very quickly. Are all women like that? But Ultear and Ur aren't like Lucy – well if they both can be regarded as woman.

Lucy looked around the room. This is the first time she came into Gray's room – and soon will be her room too thanks to Ur. Gray's room looks comfortable – more comfortable than Ultear's. Light blue color on the bedroom wall panel gives the impression of cool and fresh. It combined with large and tall glass window as air circulation. The combination of dark blue and white in the furniture adds a harmonious and simple. In the middle of the room there is a bed with matching bed linen color. On the wall just above the bed found a picture of Gray with his family. In the corner she can see a sofa to read with a red hue stands out compared to other furniture. Under the table are fibrous brightly colored carpets give a warm impression on the white tile floor. Gray's room looks neat and clean for a boy.

'So, what do you want now?' asked Gray to break the silent. Lucy smiled broadly. 'I like your room.'

'You're still banned here,' stated Gray clearly. He walked to his bed in the middle of the room. He picked up the book and lay down at the bed.

'Ur-san let me sleep here,' Lucy said trying to defend herself. 'This is my room. Not her.' Gray replied without looking up from his book at all. Upset by his treatment, Lucy frowned and sat next to him. She tried to grab his arm and move her body closer to him.

'What are you doing?' Gray closed his book hardly. She looked up – still frowning – and stared at his annoyed but handsome face. Lucy snuggled closer to Gray's body and pressed her face against the man's cheek.

'COLD!' Gray jumped away from Lucy. The young man gave her a very sharp look. 'Don't go around giving me the creeps like that, stupid spirit!'

'I'll stop if you let me sleep here,' said Lucy.

'No way.'

'Stingy!'

'Like I care.'

Lucy's cheeks puffed out in exasperation. She sat straightly again, folding her arms across her chest. Silence immediately going on between them. Nobody talks to each other. Gray is still in his lay down position and Lucy were sitting close to him – still mad at him.

'Hey, you haven't told me about why I should find your body.' It was more like a statement rather than a question. Lucy looked at him in disbelief as Gray asked something that everyone already knows the answer.

'Of course so I can get back to it,' said her. Now it was Gray's turn to stare at those lovely brown eyes. He blinked his eyes several times before cleared his throat to say something. 'I didn't mean to offend you, but all I know is that people who'd already dead can't go back to her/his body, right?'

'Huh? But I'm not dead,' she said as if the word _**dead **_isn't something big that can offend her. Gray just saw her with flat expression without blinking his eyes. 'I asked a serious things here.'

'But I'm not kidding. I'm not dead,' said Lucy as serious as Gray. Once again the young man gave her his famous blank stare. Should he believes her? Or is it just another trick from her?

'You're not lying, are you?' asked Gray voiced out what was on his mind.

'Why would I lie to you?' asked Lucy in surprise.

'To make fun of me?' Now it was Lucy's turn blinking repeatedly before embracing her savior despite his protest. 'There's no way I would do something like that.' Gray remove her hand from him and moved a few centimeters away from the spirit girl. 'Then how do you know that you're not dead?' asked him slowly.

'I just know it. My intuition told me so.' PRAK! Gray hit his face with the book in his hand. He felt like banged his head into his bedroom wall now. So Lucy told him to find her body somewhere around this country just because she believes that she isn't dead? Gray didn't know if she is really innocent or the fact that maybe she is an evil spirit who likes making fun of someone like Gray?

He cleared his throat again before continuing the interrogation. 'So where do I have to find the body? Do you remember where you left it?' Gray didn't know how to ask her about this. He was no good at talking, especially to a girl.

'I don't know because I don't remember where I left it.' Gray sweatdropped. He cluthced the sheets on his bed to suppress his anger. For four days he tried to be patient with this girl. He thought that Lucy wanted him to found her body to be buried properly later. But in fact the girl felt like she wasn't dead yet.

'How could you not remember, huh?' growled Gray in annoyance. Lucy looked at him again with her innocent. She lifted her face and holds the cheek. 'I don't know anything. I don't remember what happened before and what happened after that until I waas in this form. All I know is I'm not dead.'

'How could that happen?! If you're a spirit now that means .DIED!' shouted Gray in desperation. He was sitting when he said that. His patience has run out now. He would not tolerate this spirit's – no, he would start calling her ghost now – trick on further. He threw himself back on the bed in disgust. But without realizing it, the reaction he got from Lucy due to his bluff wasn't something that he expected.

'B-but I really don't k-know w-why... I-I don't know w-where is m-my body. B-because o-of it I a-asked for your help..' Lucy said sobbing in tears. Gray was silent all the time. Again, Lucy uses her tears as a weapon to win an argument from Gray. But this time he won't be fooled again.

Lucy buried her face in her hands. She sobbed waiting for answers from Gray that never come. 'I know you're angry and didn't like me from the start. But you're the only person who could see me then...' For a few minutes they were back to silent. The only sound were from Lucy's silent sobs.

'What happened?' Gray asked quietly. Lucy raised her face and looked toward Gray. In her eyes, she can see that the young man really wants to know about her story. Altough he looks pissed but he still cares about her.

'I-I don't remember it for sure. All I know is when I opened my eyes all I can see is white. Then all of sudden I was standing on a street that I didn't recognize before. I tried to ask people but no one answered me. No one looks at me directly which makes me really sad,' began Lucy. She was trying to tell her story to Gray. The latter listened in silence.

'I think there was something wrong in me. When there is a middle aged woman passed by, I tried to hold her shoulder and from there I realized that I couldn't hold it. My hand penetrated her body. In panic I ran away crying and ended up in a place where you find me,' said Lucy. Gray looked at the girl who was sobbing quietly from the corner of his eyes. He saw the same sad face when he first met her. And for some reason he felt sorry for her.

'Somehow I could hear voices inside my head. Someone said that he loves me and he wants me back. My feeling told me that I should go back to that person because he was lonely. That in fact I'm still alive and my body was there beside him. But I don't know where is it.' Lucy tried to stop her tears but failed.

'When I know that you could see me, I was very happy. Finally my prayers had been answered. Finally someone came to help me.' Lucy wiped her tears. She looked at Gray with a very sad smile on her beautiful face. 'I'm very pleased to meet you, Gray. I'm so glad that I didn't know what to do other than spill out my happiness on you. I'm so happy and grateful that you're the one who came and find me.'

Gray looked at her without blinking. He didn't know whether to believe her or not. But at least he had to apologize to Lucy. He had made her cry in the first place. Hearing her story, he felt like he had no right to judge her just like before.

'Sorry,' whispered Gray.

'Eh? You say something, Gray?' asked Lucy as she began to wipe her tears again.

'I said I was sorry.' Gray said a bit curt. He turned around so that Lucy only see his back. He didn't want her to see the red tint on his face. Apologizing is not his forte. In fact this might be the first time he apologized to someone.

Hearing an apology from Gray made her happy again, especially when seeing him blushed. Altough he tried to hide it, Lucy could see it clearly those red color around his ears. She giggled and gave Gray a warm (or cold) hug from behind that makes him jump again.

'H-hey get off me!' protested Gray.

'No way. This hug is special for you, Gray!' said Lucy who held him more tightly. 'You must allow me to sleep here tonight or I'll never let you go.'

'No way! Go back to Ultear's room now!'

'Come on, Gray!'

'I told you I banned you he...' BUMP! Gray – the boy who tried to escape from Lucy's hug – actually fell from his bed very hard. He winced in pain and holding his knee.

'Gray, are you okay? Is it hurt?' Lucy asked him from the bed pointing to his knee.

'Of course, you silly girl! This is all your fault. Now get out of my bed!' Gray shouted - pointing at the girl. But Lucy just laughed at him and lying on his soft bed. 'No way. Now the mattress is mine!'

.

**_Meanwhile, downstair:_**

'Actually, what's up in there? I heard a loud noise and shouting,' said Ultear pointing upward. The two people who accompanied her just shrugged.

.

.

* * *

**a/n : **I really hoped you guys liked this story. Please press the review button and provide comments. Silent readers are not allowed here. #just kidding don't kill me# :p

**Special thanks :**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: **Thank you soooo much Rin-chan. I'm glad that you likes this story and considered it as cutest adn most positive fic you've ever read. Well, I'll try my best not to let down for the future chapter. I hope you like this chapter too :)

**KAraIce : **Yay thank you. this chapter is special for you :)

**yoru knight :** yay I love Gray tooo :D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She opened her eyes wide and looked around. Little sunlight coming from slit curtains in the room where she slept that indicates it's already morning. Lucy turned to her right and found Gray's face with eyes closed.

Finally he gave up and allow Lucy to sleep with him - its not on the bed but on the couch near the read table instead. Lucy doesn't want to sleep there so she pretended to close her eyes and slept on the mattress. It isn't possible for Gray to move her because he can't touch her. Lucy was shocked when Gray choose to sleep next to her – instead on the couch.

She looked into Gray who is still sleeping. Lucy admits that he is the most handsome boy she ever met. She wanted to touch his face, but she knew if she touched it will automatically wake Gray because of the cold.

"You're so cute." Lucy smiled happily. Not just his face, but his rigid behaviour makes him even sweeter. "I wish I could touch you," said Lucy with a sad tone as she looked into her hand.

_Lucy, Lucy I love you ..._ _Please come back._

Lucy widened her eyes. She heard that voice again. The voice sounded like a sad man. He wanted her to go back and meet him. But who is he? And where exactly is her body?

She squeezed her skirt when her eyes began watery. She isn't dead, she knew it. But why would she be in this shape? Lucy tried to remember who she is, but in vain. What remains in her memory is just she knows that she is a spirit.

Is Lucy had a mother who wait for her to come home? Does she have a father who every day worrying about her existence? What about Lucy's friends? She does not remember where the school is, but what about the teachers? Is everyone worried about Lucy?

Did Lucy really have a normal life? Does she have a boyfriend who may also waiting for her? If it's true like that, she would feel very sad if she makes all of them worried.

"I want to go back." Lucy said in a low voice. She really wanted to get back into her body. She wanted to meet her family. She wanted to meet with her friends. Lucy actually really hate the current situation. She felt weak and didn't know what to do. She just hopes this incident never happened.

But ...

Lucy looked back at the innocent face of the boy who was still asleep beside her. Lucy ventured out and touch his face. She tried to hold back her tears when she found out it was only went through Gray's cheek. Lucy tried again. Again. And again. But the result is the same.

Tears fell from her brown eyes. Lucy was eager to get back to life once, but if she returns ... if one day she'll be back ... whether she will be able to meet with Gray again?

For some reason since she first met him, Gray has always attracted the attention of Lucy. His attitude, his face and kindness. Perhaps, Lucy has feelings for him. Ultear always told her so when they were alone. She asked why Lucy always insisted on being close to Gray.

Lucy leaned closer. She can feel his heavy breathing. She stopped when Gray made a little shudder. What will she do? If Ur-san, or Ultear-nee or Lyon-nii see it, what would they say? Lucy kissed Gray right on his lips when it was slightly open. She will bear the consequences if Gray woke up and angry. But this time no one can stop it.

_Lucy, Lucy I love you ..._ _Please come back._

Lucy returned to reality and distanced herself from Gray. She was just hoping not to wake him. Lucy holds her lips. The kiss was real. She could feel it. For a moment she thought that she was just going through his body again.

_Tok._ _Tok._ _Tok._

Someone opened the door cautiously. Lucy was in a sitting position on the edge of the mattress looked up and saw a smiling Ur. Nervous because she was on the mattress where Gray was still asleep, Lucy quickly stood up and bowed.

"Ohayo, Ur-san." Ur smiled softly at her. "You don't need to be so formal like that, dear." Lucy looked up and smiled. She saw Ur coming toward Gray and woke him up. Lucy doesn't usually see Ur's gentleness to her children. She is a single mother. No one knows where their father today. Ur always look tough in front of anyone, but she could see the tenderness of a mother on her today.

"Gray, honey. Get up. You have an appointment with grandmom today, right?" Gray muttered something and rubbed his eyes. He looked like the three years old boy who just wake up from a nap. Gray blinked several times to clear his eyes. Behind Ur right he saw Lucy looked away from him with a little blush on the cheeks.

"Let's wake up sleepyhead. Quick get ready. Breakfast in ten minutes, okay?" Ur walked out and leaving the two alone, but of course she didn't miss Lucy's face that looked around with a red tint in her cheeks. Ur just smiled and left the room.

Gray still look towards Lucy. Recognizing that youth's view, Lucy turned and smiled cheerfully at him. Although slightly embarrassed by what she did earlier. Gray looked at her in puzzle and finally beamed back which made her a little stunned.

Gray stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Lucy who was left in a room by herself eventually went to the kitchen to help Ur prepare breakfast.

.

"Ohayo, minna ..." Lucy greeted cheerfully, but no one answered. They're just giving her a little smile to acknowledge her present. The reason is that someone who has been visiting this early apparently.

Lucy didn't know who the girl is in Lyon's embrace. Lucy looked confused. She was very pretty. She has a pale skin that match with her beautiful blue hair. She looks quiet and shy under the arms of Lyon. Lucy could see a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"She was Lyon-sama's girlfriend. Her name is Miss Juvia." Paul came from behind Lucy.

Both Lyon and Juvia were wearing sports clothes. Looks like they just jog around the complex. What a sweet couple. Lucy also wanted to be able to do it together with ...

"Yo, Gray." Lucy heard Lyon calling his brother's name who was standing behind Lucy. Flushed with what she was thinking, Lucy turned around trying to say hello. But what she saw was Gray is glaring at Lyon and Juvia.

"What are you doing?" He asked a little sharply. Juvia embarrassed and her face began to redden when she saw Gray. Lucy was a little confused because she doesn't understand anything. But she had an uneasy feeling when looking at Gray's grim face, Juvia's embarrassed face, and Lyon who was grinning broadly.

"Do you mind if this couple have an exercise and breakfast together? Moreover Juvia's house just a few blocks from here .. "said Lyon with a slightly mocking tone. Gray growled and gave him an annoyed look and walk through it. He pulled a chair up roughly and sat on it.

"O-Ohayo, Gray-sama ..." Juvia said softly.

"-sama?" Lucy could feel the jealousy in her. She glared at Juvia – who was looking at Gray with enthusiasm. Lucy could have sworn that there was heart shape in that girl's eyes now. Lyon might not realize it because he was busy talking to Ur and Ultear whom asking about Juvia. Gray was eating his breakfast.

Gray did not like the fact that Juvia - the girl he likes all the time- going out with his brother. Juvia is his schoolmates and had known him for a long time - thanks to Ur who is a good friend of Loxar family. Juvia always said that no one can replace Gray in her eyes and heart, but in fact he could see that Juvia now prefer Lyon for being her boyfriend and it annoyed him so much.

Gray took the glass of milk is prepared by Paul. He quickly drank it. Gray wanted to get out of this dining room quickly. He really did not feel comfortable with the situation now. Ultear and Ur are very supportive of Lyon and Juvia's relationship. No one knows exactly about his feelings. He really wanted Natsu to be here to beat him now.

Lucy saw everything. She saw how Juvia's behaviour around Gray and Lyon. She sees how nice Ur, Ultear and Lyon to her. But what makes her sad is how Gray's response to all of this. He looked upset, angry, and sad. Lucy felt that Gray actually likes Juvia but unfortunately she was already in the arms of his brother.

Lucy made a fist. Perhaps in this room the only one who feels jealous is not just Gray. Lucy walked and stood beside him. Even at this closeness, the young man was not aware of her presence. All of it happens because of Juvia.

Ur taking the dirty dishes on the table. Lucy wanted to help but Ur just shook her head. Lucy understood the point. Juvia can not see her. Wouldn't it be strange if you see something floating by itself in the morning, right?

"Let Juvia help you, Ur-san." Lucy saw Juvia raising from the chair and helps Ur clean the table. Juvia stood in front of Gray and she wants to take a glass that is half full of milk. "Are you finished Gray-sama? Juvia'll take it." Gray looked away and mumbled something in reply.

Juvia put her hand on the glass but somehow the glass was heavy and did not want removed from the table. Lucy put her hand in the same glass and pressed it to make Juvia could not lift it. Juvia trying hard but still can't. Gray realized this and glaring at Lucy as told her to release the grip.

"No way." Lucy continued to hold the glass until Juvia finally gave up.

"Why Gray-sama's glass does not want to be lifted? Gray-sama's glass is so heavy to lift," Juvia wonders and make the room instantly silent.

"Hahaha, that's impossible, Juvia. Right, Gray?" said Ur trying to break the silence. Ultear nodded and Lyon just gave her a nervous laugh. Juvia just looked at them surprised.

"Haha, of course. What are you talking about? See?" Gray raised his glass that still held by Lucy in force. "I'm going to put it myself. I think I want to finish it first." Juvia looked confused but finally nodded. Lyon asked her out of the rom. Ultear followed behind them and leaving Ur helped by Paul cleaned the table. Now, Gray is glaring daggers at Lucy.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you do that?" He asked curtly.

"Why? It shouldn't be?" Lucy said with exasperation. She crossed her arms and turned her face away from Gray.

"Of course it **shouldn't** be. You should know that Juvia can't see you!" Gray quipped.

"It's not my business."

"What if she was scared, huh? You can make her scared, stupid!"

"I don't care. I don't like her anyway," said Lucy in disgust.

Ur and Paul looked at each other when they heard the noise.

"It's not my business if you like her or not. But don't you ever do anything like that again in the future!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER SO MUCH?" yelled Lucy that makes Ur and Paul are looking at the angry couple now.

"None of your business."

"You like her," said Lucy.

"Shut up!" snapped Gray.

"Gray is that true?" said Ur in surprise.

"Mom, do you believe at her?" He asked, pointing to Lucy.

"You like her. And I don't like it!" yelled Lucy.

"You're not the one who decide what I like and dislike, Lucy!"

"But ... but ... "

"But what?"

Lucy hugged him suddenly that makes Gray, Paul and Ur surprised. "You're mine! And I'm not going to share you on anyone!"

.

* * *

***Leave your comment, please. And thanks for reading :)**

**Ayya Fullbuster.**


End file.
